Internal Bleeding
by star-baby-tainted-raver
Summary: bella is in the loony bin for reasons beyond repair when a total hottie stranger helps her escape and takes her under his own delusional wing, very ooc, contains lemons and torture and lots of yummy psychoticness. for the mentalward contest!


"**Mentalward" Contest**

**Pen Name**: star-baby-tainted-raver**  
Title**: internal bleeding  
**Summary**: Bella is in the loony bin for reasons beyond repair  
when a total hottie stranger helps her escape  
and takes her under his own delusional wing,  
very ooc, contains lemons and torture and lots of yummy psychoticness  
**Word Count**: 5207

BPOV

I never have given much thought to how I would end up here,alone and twitching like mad in this padded cell. It all started on the day after my eighteenth birthday. I came down the stairs in my normal attire: a tank-top and form-fitting jeans. My father Charlie had just arrived home from work..."Hey Bells, I got bad news for you...you Remember your best friend from Arizona, Jessica right?, well, she died in a car accident earlier today coming here to see you"...

That was all I could take, bad shit always happened to me, first I was raped by my mothers new husband phil's buddy Mark, and then my dog lucky was put down for "attacking Mark" and then I was jumped by Royce and his gang, now this...I've been depressed since I was thirteen, six fucking years of this shit...i yelled as loud as my lungs would allow and I shoved just about everything, tears spilling from my eyes and all... I took my dads gun and ran, threatening to shoot whoever. My dad found me an hour later in fetal position rocking back and forth with broken lass shattered around me and I was bleeding like no other, gun tossed in front of me, I was clawing at myself.

My father cautiously approached me and took me in his arms, he carried me to his car and drove me to the nearest hospital. From there my lesions were taken care of and I was put into a psych ward. I've Been here for about a year and a half now, give or take a few weeks.i was just sitting here, bored out of my mind, I have hidden away a shank in my skin, they'll never know, hey this masochist gets bored easy, I started to carve away at the padding on the walls, and eventually marks on my skin, I wanted to show them just how special I am, so I took my arm and wrote messages in my own blood as well as sucking on it like my life depended on it.

that when I heard footfalls, I had no time to put my shank away and act like it was nothing, the door flew open and a nurse came in, saw the mess I made and hauled me out of the room, I was then put into a straight jacket and a muzzle was placed on my face, I was escorted to the visiting area, hey now they know I bite! It was late at night, I should have been escorted back to my room, not the visiting area, how strange. The power just cut out, a window was busted open and a gorgeous man stepped through, everyone escaped, including me, I was dumb and hid in his car. When he came back he noticed me in there and smiled, extending his arm out to me.

"Names Edward, and who might you be muzzled one?" he released me of my straight jacket and the muzzle, "I'm Bella, ummmm why-?" I couldn't think of what to say, we drove off to some place, glad to get away from that horrid place that reeks of pass the time, i told him how i ended up there and he really didn't say an hour later we arrived at a house.

"this is my place, feel free to stay for a while sweet cheeks" i nodded in reply. A small pixie like creature came down the stairs wearing skinny jeans and a baby doll tee. shook her head at me and startled me with her musical voice "hey Bella, I'm Alice, Edward asked me to take you shopping, so come on now, but first head upstairs and fix yourself up with a shower, a pair of clothes have already been laid out for you", i slowly made my way up to the bathroom, locked the door and started the shower. after an hour i was ready to go in some jeans and a black camisole shirt with some knock off converses.

she took me to some store, and got me like 10 pairs of pants and 12 shirts and 5 bra's and 7 lacey boy shorts, when we got back Edward was waiting for us, looking like all kinds of sex. yeah I've had sex before, i lost it to my old time friend Jacob black, it was a pretty funny story too, me and my dad went to la push for the weekend and me and Jake decided to have some fun, on a boat, i remember it clearly, we were out there for quite a while, my dad Charlie came out and saw us, got all red and ran inside, me and Jake were all like oh shit! and Billy and Charlie came out, Charlie with a gun in his hand, he "threatened" Jake, poor Jake was scared shitless. that was when i was about to turn 17.

Edwards hair was all disheveled and i wanted to run my hands through it. he gave me a look and pulled me upstairs. once upstairs he roughly shoved me up to a wall. fuck he shouldn't do that! not good not good!!! i saw lust in his eyes and Alice banged on the door, he seemed to snap out of it and ran out of the room, leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open

EPOV

shit shit shit what the hell did i just fucking do, i barely know her, but since i came across her scent 3 years ago i had to have her for myself. i broke her out of that damned death place, and now i am coming on to her, she prolly thinks i am some whore or rapist or something. nice save Alice! fuck i might as well go for a drive, go see Carmen or something,

20 minuted later i pulled up to Carmen's, she'll help me out of this for now, fuck i remember when she used to throw herself at me, begging my sadistic self to go crazy, i couldn't, it would fucking kill her, but i did with tanya, that girl was fucking loose, and dead when i finished the job hehehe...you see, I've been like this since i was changed into a creature of the night, just play with the pussy till it cant play no more, earning myself plenty of warrants and women throwing themselves at me, the cops can never keep up with me, hehe even tho i have been in a psych ward, hehe i made the god damn staff go crazy hehe, ah good times good times.  
as usual, carman opened before i could knock."hello carmen, nice to see your....whoa did you get a tit job?" damn that woman and her bustyness!! "yeah i did eddie, you come to play?" hell fuckya i came to play, it will get very bloody of course..."carmen, get out the girls you dont mind die- uhh leaving for a while"  
she rang a whistle, what are they? dogs? just then kate, irina, elizabeth, jane, and maggie came through the double door, wearing geisha clothing, dont get me wrong, it was hot but i dont do oriental, maybe take-out...  
an hour and some odd orgasms later i left with marks on my back, damn them and their play-nights! they shall be the death of me...i drove back to my place only to see alice and bella playing a drinking game, this would get very interesting seeing as alice is actually playing for once. "where have you been?" alice breathed as she downed her shot "out" hehe she will prolly guess where ive been, To the WHORE HOUSE AWAY!!! i crack myself up!"carmen?" she lifter her eyebrow. "yeah? so?" she sighed and pulled bella in the other room, leaving me with a nice bottle of vodka and hypnotic...i decided i would need a shot or two....

BPOV

"ALICE!" my god what was she gonna tell me? "ok bella, you need to stay the hell away from him, he is seriously fucked when it comes the the female population, you shoulda seen what he did to angela, poor angela" ok, so did he beat women? i can take that its called phil used to beat me all the time."what does he do?" i was curious..."he fucks them till theyre dead, he uses whatever he can, knives, his own hands, a couch cushion, their own panties, evenbeing too forcefull has led to one of his victims death, she was just to fragile"

ive been in a fucking psych ward getting crazier and crazier, its not like this was scaring me at all.... i knew how to kick ass when needed to, my ex boyfriend mike used to teach me how to fight."alice, incasd you havent noticed i have been in the fucking loony place for god knows how long sitting and getting crazier, i know how to handle myself" i scolded her and ran out of the room back to edwards , i have no idea.

i needed some self medicating, so i looked arouind his room...what the- wait is that weed i held up a small baggie with something green in it...holy shit i love this shit, i found his pipe and started to smoke a bowl or two...well those :"two" bowls turned out to be 10, it was cron, good shit haha"edward!" i sang, he turned around with a devilish fucking sexy smirk on his glorious face...:"you found my fruit?, smoked it, eh, i didnt know you smoked" with that i felt myself being between him and the wall enclosed, fuck it was making me hot. and then his face came closer and our lips met, it was yummy, his lips were soft, just as i started to deepen the kiss he started to get a little rough

he pinned my wrists to the wall i let out a little whimper, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable down there, i needed to have him, i shoved against him and he threw me on the bed, we were full on making out, it was just us it felt started to snake his hands up my shirt and i squirmed, his hands were fucking cold, he was kneeding my breasts, we pulled away for a breath, he latched onto my neck and started to nibble and suck away, he unhooked my bra and went under it, rolling his thumb accross my nipples, and then pinched them, i yelped out in the pleasure laced pain. in about a second my bra and shirt were on the floor. je was shirtless and i ran my hands down his abs to his jeans, he shook his head and said tsk tsk and pinned my arms down, he started to suck and bite at my girls

fuck what was he doing to me? im going insane, oh wait, ive already been there! HA! he pulled off my pants and panties in one quick motion, leaving me buck naked and him in his jeans. he kissed down my stomach, and nibbled leaving a little red spotted trail and started to tease my clit by flicking it with his tongue, he then got up and chained me down and lit a candle, he went back to my liips and ran his tongue on my slit, after a few whimpers from me and teasing from him, he gotup and started to pour hot candle wax on my tits, it fucking hurt but it turned me on like a fucking light!!!!

he set the candle down and grabbed an ice cube from the mini-freezer and ran it down on my nipples to my belly to my pussy and shoved it in my hole, HOLY FUCKING HELL IT IS FUCKING FREEZING OH WOW IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH BUT ITS SO GOOD!!! he then went down on me and started attacking my clit, making it swollen a bit i kept quirming and whimpering, hey moaning like a hoarse is not my cup of tea. he shed his jeans and thrust himself in me, i must of passed out sometime along the way cause i woke up to my tits freezing cold, im unchained and he is no where to be found

i found my clothes and put them on and decided to head downstairs, i found edward, alice, a tall lean blonde guy holding alice, a muscular football player type looking guy holding on to a blonde supermodel.

"hey sleeping beauty" edward cooed, that made me blush hard, "bella" alice began" i would like you to meet jasper" she smacked jasper back softly "hey little miss" he said in a thick southern drawl."this beefy dude is emmett, and the girl he is clinging to" the chick smacked edward "Rosalie" the supermodel type girl finished before him. okay so the southerner is jasper the beefy dude is emmett, and the blonde chicka is rosalie, ok i will try to remember them."so anyways, i think james is behind the slashed tires at the shows" emmett was talking to them, an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back, into him,

i looked up and slightly smiled up at him. he smiled back "hey bella, i am going to take you out but first you have to undergo a makeover so the po-po's dont recognize you, okay?" okay alice whaterver. rosalie left the room, came back about 20 minutes later with a few differerent colors of hair dye, a box of make-up and a hair styling kit. oh hell no, no one is dyeing my hair or cutting it!"bella, we have to do this so sit down and stay calm" rosalie bitched at me, FUCK ME!!! oh shit i do not like where this is going, alice set the hair dye on the table and told me to pick... there was blonde, black, auburn, burgundy, light brown or a darker brown, i told alice just to dye my bottom layer black and frost my tips of my bangs after they cut my hair...black. they cut my hair not much tho, just cut it to mid boob and gave me bangs that framed my face, they said that they are going to straight-perm my hair, the boys started to talk cars so i decided to sleep, i woke up to my hair straight and a little black in it, alice woke me up to put on my make-up. it was nearly 8:00 when they finished

they decided to torture me by "taking me out"

EPOV

bella looked amazing! rosalie and alice are fucking miracle workers, haha "hey em, jazz, lets say we go looking for james and his buddies" emm picked up a crow-bar, jasper got a bat, and i, my trusty katana!, it was passed down the line, and somehow ended up with me, its very old but extremely sharp! we decided to take my V12 Vanquish, we drove around the twon for them, emmett saw them first, we parked and jumped out. "oh james" emmett sang, james turned around and his eyes widened then narrowed into slits, he called his buddies over, ugh sam, jake, and jared."haha this should be interesting" james hissed. jared decided he would hit first, landinga blow to jasper, emmett jumped ontop of jake. "so whats the tire slashing for james?" he growled at me and u pulled out my katana "OH SHIT, ugh edward w-what, hey now put that thing away!" fucking pussyi sheathed my katana and smacked him with it so hard it broke his leg, his guys were fucking bloody, we decided we vented enough and got back in my baby and we sped away

we arrived back and the girls werent home yet, i was worried about my little psychotic kitten. we turned on the t.v. the news was on about the break-in and mass escapes, bella's face showed a lot, as well as her fathers, he is the poliece cheif. "And so we return our story tonight, someone broke into this asylum behind me here and most of the patients escaped, cheif swan is expecially worried about his daughter Isabella Swan." the cheif started to speak "bella honey if you are watching this, please come back, we are worried about you honey, your not capable of living outside of your home yet, you still need help honey your still sick" he makes me sick, holy fuck "please bella, i know you dont like that place but you will hurt someone and or yourself sweetie, just the nice doctors fix you honey PLEASE!!!!"

fuck he sounds desperate it urned the t.v. off and headed downstairs to my other chambers, its a fucking party room, i decided to play myself a round of darts, i could hear emmett and jasper on DDR upstairs. i came upstairs just as the girls walked in. bella had a bag of books and some art supplies, rose had herself some new shit for emmett and alice, of course CLOTHES! bella looks fucking sexy, hey they got her color contacts? wow a spooky grey color, whoa looks good..."we would have been home sooner but we saw charlie, thank god he didnt recognize bella, he questioned her but she signed to him, telling him she cant speak but she can still hear" fucking hilarious bella "she never looked straight into his eyes, we told him that she was born amute from rhode island and that she is rose's sister in-law luna" oh wow" did he believe it?" fuck yeah did he? "at first no but then he started to because he hasnt seen her in a while" whew thank satan!

i decided to show bella the downstairs, her eyes lit up like a kid in a candystore, we spent the rest of the night playing games and watching movies. first we played ping pong, then pool, then the air hocky thingy then we played darts and then we played the wii on the plasma screen and then we played rockband, and then we put in SAW 6. that movie is fucking amazing, bella laughed a bit and hid herself in me most of the time, and then we cooled down with HOUSE OF WAX with paris hilton, she laughed when she died. bella is so fucking cute when she hide herself into mychest, and i love her laugh!!! at the end of the movie i put on jeff dunham, she was awake for the most of it, when the show ended she was asleep, so i took her upstairs to my room and changed her into a pair of shorts and a wife beater. she is so cute all cuddled up to me and sleeping. i was dead tired so i decided to fall asleep too.

i woke up the next morning to bella talking, i thought she was awake but then she started to mumble, so she talks in her sleep. hmmmmm "ed-ed-edward" she whispered "where, father? what the fuck?, no im not going back there, i want to stay with him, no! i will kill you like i did renee" what? who is renee and why did she kill her?

BPOV

i am strapped down in a fluffy big bed in edwards room. he is running his hands up and down my body, causing me to shiver "ed-ed-edward" i nothing but moaned. just then i was in a room with charlie.."where, father? what the fuck?, no im not going back there, i want to stay with him, no! i will kill you like i did renee" he wants me to go back to the loony bin with all the other psycho's. and i want to stay here damnit! he keeps trying to grab me, yeah i did end up killing my mom. shortly before i left for forks, she was asking me to help bathe her,

phil kinda was rough housing with mark and he bumped into my mom sending her flying down the stairs and her right leg was broken, and her arms were pulled out of the sockets. while in the bath she was talking about phil adopting me as his child and thati need to suck it up if he hits me, i got pissed and when she leaned back to wash out her hair, i "dropped" her portable dvd player in the tub with her. When the autopsy came back it said it was an accident that her foot bumped it sending it in the tub. they will never know its me. phil knows though. he blames me for everything, he told me once i am in his custody he is going to torture me day after day, well, he couldnt, because my dad.

"bella" i hear edwards voice, i look up at him "hey" is all i could smiles at me and tells me i was talking in my sleep. oh no, i could have been talking about my dream. "what was i saying?" i asked him..."you said my name, and you were having an arguement about...." "about?"i asked "about oyu and your dad with the uhhh, going somewhere". oh shit "what did i say exactly?" "no dad, i wont go back, i am happy where i am now please, NO!" whew no spilling anything

EPOV

I am such a fucking liar.  
why did i lie to her? im gonna have to get information somehow from her. "well, i'm gonna go take a shower" i got up and left to the bathroom. about an hour later i am out and hmmmm kay, black jeans and a eat me shirt, hehe my favorite shirt. i walk downstairs and bella is at the table with a smirnoff, she is talking to rosalie and alice about the break-out. rose pulls out a bunch of hard liqour from a few bags and alice gets the music set up "uh, whats going on girls?" "we decided to have a small party, just us girls and you, and the boys" oh thank satan.

evacuate the dance floor came started to play and alice headed straight for jasper, i went and took a few shots of 99 bananas. alice was grinding on jasper and rsali was doing shots with bella. emmett on the other hand was playing a card game with, HOLY FUCK ERIK WAS HERE i did not know he was a party party guy holy hell. i go to check on bella and her and rose are doing body shots off each other, that was fucking hot! "hey em, come see what your wifey is doing" "she is not my wife yet" he scolded me, he got up and turned the corner, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened "whoa, ohmygod" haha he was as turned on as i was about itrose flashed us a smile started to whisper something in bella's ear and she grinned

the started grinding up on each other and in the middle og it all, the kissed! oh my hell they kissed, and im not talking about a peck, i am talking about the whole shabang, tongue and all, its a good thing im not pitching a tent right now, emmet shook his head and quickly hurried back to his card game. i took a few shots and went to check on jasper. he was staring at bella and rose too, fuck me sideways!, alice was stalking up to them and started to to some shots, i think she is feeling a little curious tonight. yeah she is, she kissed bella. alice was whispering something to bella and rose and she giggled and led them out of the room. where were they going? i told the boys what they were doing and we quietly followed them to the playroom. okay, what are they gonna do, we hid where they couldnt find us

and thus a glorious thing tookhold. "ok bella, i am going to blindfold you and gag you. but first you must take off your clothes" i heard alices voice, bella complied. then with bella blinded and a gag in her mouth rosalie bound her hands. whoa...they are getting friskay hehe. alice lit a candle and let it sit for a few minutes, then rosalie cleared her throat "ok bella, we going to play a little game, you either shake your head for no or nod for yes, am i clear?" bella nodded "the safe sound for your not enjoyment is to hum is aura lee. the stop hum will be womanizer" bella nodded "ok bella, we are gonna start now". hust then alice ran a flogger accross bella's mounds. rose asked her if it was a feather, bella shook her head no. then alice ran a bull whip accross her thighs, rose asked if it was a belt bella nodded and alice took the candle and poured a little bit of wax onto bella's girls, bella wriggled in the pain. alice ran a feather down bella's back and rose asked if it was rope bella shok her head no, after a few minutes of this bellas breasts were covered and she was whipped a few times, the gag was removed and so was the blindfold. bella was lifted up and the wax was being taken off her body, alice undid her binds and rose took off her top, and told alice to get on her knees, alice did so with a giggle and they followed suit with alice and eventually rose. i heard emmett gasp a little

BPOV

alice and rose are so much fun, we heard one of the boys gasp and decided to kick it up a notch. alice laid down an rose started to suck on one of her boobs while kneading the other and i started to tease her puss.. rose got up and got a camcorder frome cabinet and nodded to me, she started to record me and alice. and then i burried myself into alice. she tasted amazing, normally i wouldve cringed at the idea of this but not tonight, i could feel alice getting wetter and wtter, and then i started to flick her clit with my tongue. she orgasmed and got up and wiped her juices off me.

and then i kissed her and then she latched onto my nipple, oh fuck...i had to litteraly pull her from me,i told her no, and that i want to save this for another time. hehe, i can be a really good thinks i am really going to later, nah, i had no intention to, you see, when you have someone as fucked as me,you really seeno idea in life at all, everything, and everyone, is yours to toy with,not the otherway around. i got up, went over to rose. "hey, i going to go outforabit,i need some air, tell alice i'll finish this littlesession with her when i am refreshed" she nodded to me and nodded toalice, i put my clothes on, headed for the kitchen and grabbed a razor that was sitting ontop of the microwave.

i hid it in my went out back for a few minutes, after siting in silence for a minute, edward came out, "what was that about bella?, i didnt know you swing that way"he questioned. "normally i don't but today i just felt a little you know,curious" he seemed to believe that, he walked a littlecloser to me and wrapped his arms around me. i subconciously wrapped mine own around him,it's pretty easy to lie if you know how the body language and eyes give you away. i observe people,andall people see in my eyes are a dead wall. and i cover up my body language by other body language. we stood there like that for a while. Jasper came out about an hour later sayingdinner was done. we wen inside and there were place matts alreadyset. it was sweet and sour chicken with white rice and steamed carrots. we laughed and joked

After dinner me and edward went upstairs. i had my plan entirely entact. i roughly shoved him against the wall and attacked his neck. he groaned. his voice becoming husky. "bella." was all that lefthis lips before my own was there kissing him like enjoyed it. a little too tsk boy, not yet. i started to grind against him. he told me to wait asecond, i did,then we heard lady gaga's bad romance come on. i started to grind on him again. mouthing the lyrics, his eyes hooded with lust, he turned us around so i was pinned to the wall. he licked and kissed my neck, earning a whimper from me. he pulled away and laid on the bed, he looked yummy. i stripped my clothes and started to walk towards him swaying my hips doing so. he ripped his shirt off and tore out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him buck naked on the bed, i straddled him. i adjusted myself to slowly ease on him,

and then i started to ride him. hard.. he kept on grunting and groaning. and i kept up my act and moaning. we stopped and switched positions to doggy style, whoa i can actually feel him now, i think he is just a little a few rounds or two he had me pinned to the wall, fuck i love this position.. he roughly grabbed my tits and started to squeeze them and pinch my nipples and lick them. i could feel the smalltingling coil start to burn in my lower abdomen, i knew i was close, and by the look of him, so was he. he didnt know i hid the blade on me. he then reached down inbetween us and started to thumb my clit. the tightening happened more and more, i kept myself from my release. i dont know why. oh wait i do. but when i do come, it will be marvelous i vision it now. hehe. and before i was about to come i swiflt pulled the blade from ithiding and as he came i deeply sliced his juggular, and that was enough to send me over the edge. when i came down from my blood high,his blood was all over me and he was against me. ew gross. HA sick fuck thats what you get for letting bella loose in society. i pushed his body off me it landed with adull thud. poor fucker, never saw that cumming. haha!

i grabbed his camera that was on the shelf and started taking pictures of me, him and the both of us, then i ran to the shower to get cleaned up, everyone else was asleep by this point so all i had to do was sneak out. and i did so, leavivng a note to them saying i was taken awayby some people in the middle of the night and while edward was asleep, they killed him. hehe i. am. deviously mental.!

_

* * *

_

_[[hey you all. never see that coming? maybe a little... ha, i made bella the sick fuck and poor eddie is the victim,oh i had this thing planned out ever so. i cant say that it wasnt hard to write, cause it really made me a little twitchy haha lol. well. let me know what you all think]]_


End file.
